gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 18.
Fala uderzeniowa wstrząsnęła statkiem, doprowadzając do drżenia pomniejsze przedmioty. W normalnych warunkach odczucie zderzenia dwóch statków kosmicznych na trzecim okręcie byłoby niemożliwe, ale w przestrzeni znajdowało się tyle gazu z rozrywanych wciąż wrogich maszyn, że w znacznie osłabionej formie poruszyła nawet „Starhuntera”. Czegoś takiego Malthus jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. Delikatne, acz stanowcze wibracje przeszyły jego okręt flagowy. Zdawało się, że oświetlenie zadrżało, a głosy z różnych głośników lekko zachrypły na moment. - Raport – w tym jednym słowie było ukryte tak wiele uczuć, że te połączyły się w intonację przypominającą raczej bezduszność mówcy, niż rozgoryczenie, gniew, nienawiść wobec wrogów i opiekuńczość, troskę oraz żal w obliczu strat we własnych szeregach. - Sekcje nieparzyste od pierwszej do trzydziestej piątej w bloku A, sekcje nieparzyste od pierwszej do dwudziestej pierwszej w bloku B i sekcje nieparzyste od piątej do jedenastej w bloku C, na niszczycielu „Archer” uległy całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Główny reaktor nietknięty. Hipernapęd sprawny do siedemdziesięciu procent wydajności. Osłony ładują się i są w stanie osiągnąć osiemdziesiąt procent wydajności. Niestety artyleria okrętowa jest odcięta. Dziobowy węzeł energetyczny uległ poważnym uszkodzeniom. Osłony mostka sprawne. Załoga nie odniosła strat. Zgodnie z protokołem zaczynają ewakuację – udzielił wyczerpującej odpowiedzi jeden z oficerów. - Wysłać ekipy ratunkowe. Jakie są straty wroga? - Według naszych domniemań „Archer” taranując wrogi statek zniszczył około trzydziestu procent jego poszycia. Ponadto wrogie tarcze opadły. Odczyty skanerów wskazują na spadek mocy wrogich reaktorów. - Unieszkodliwić cel. Ma być niezdolny do walki. Wprowadźcie na pokład komandosów. Mają pojmać wrogich dowódców. Wszelki opór wyeliminować. Jakie jeszcze statki zostały unieszkodliwione bez niszczenia ich? - Jeszcze jeden okręt MC80, trzy lekkie krążowniki przypominające zmodyfikowane Hammerheady i dwa statki CR90. - Tam też wyślijcie żołnierzy. Niech przyprowadzą dowódców i wyeliminują pozostawione tam wrogie siły. Gdy jeńcy już tu dotrą, zbierzcie o nich wszystkie możliwe informacje. - Sir, nie uważa pan, że to marnowanie środków? – podniosła się z miejsca porucznik Vitte. - Ostrzelać i zniszczyć jeden, dowolny okręt CR90! – podniósł głos Wielki Admirał. Sąsiedni w szyku okręt natychmiast skierował swoje działa w dryfujący statek. Zielone błyskawice dopadły pozbawiony osłon cel i w mgnieniu oka go rozerwały. – Pani porucznik, co tu się właśnie stało? - Ostrzelaliśmy wrogi okręt, nieodwracalnie eliminując zarówno jego, jak i jego załogę. Ci ludzie już nie podniosą ręki na Imperium, ani na jego żołnierzy. - Bardzo dobrze. A jak ci ludzie, którzy teraz dryfują porozrywane w przestrzeni, przysłużyli się Imperium? - Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, sir. - Może ja powiem co się stało. Zmarnowaliśmy amunicję na wyeliminowanie niestanowiącego zagrożenia statku, zamiast maksymalnie go wykorzystać i bynajmniej nie chodzi mi o sam statek. Ci ludzie zginęli jako żołnierze. Z bronią w ręku wytrwali na stanowisku walcząc z opresyjną władzą. Tak będą to postrzegać rebelianci. Ci ludzie i ich kompletnie bezzasadny opór staną się przykładem dla kolejnych opętanych zbrodniczą ideologią głupców. Postaramy się wykorzystać nawet ich naiwność, głupotę i cierpienie. Zamiast przykładu, staną się postrachem. Chcieliby zginąć jako wzór do naśladowania, a zginą jako demonstracja efektów zbrodniczych czynów. Ich krew splami ich idee, a zmiażdżone kości pokryją nieskazitelne dotychczas sylwetki agitatorów. Na mostku od początku tej krótkiej przemowy zapanowała cisza, trwająca jeszcze, pomimo tego, że Wielki Admirał skończył. - Wykonać! Dopiero teraz ruch w tej korze mózgowej grupy bojowej wrócił do normalnego poziomu. Łącznościowcy prowadzili kolejne rozmowy, koordynatorzy kolejnych sekcji wymieniali rozkazy, a nawigatorzy ustalali precyzyjne kursy kolejnych okrętów. Z kilku statków poderwały się promy szturmowe w eskorcie myśliwców, kierując się do wrogich okrętów. Bitwa była już zasadniczo wygraną i należało oczekiwać kolejnych raportów, od kolejnych dowódców, kolejnych okrętów. - Sir, na jednym z okrętów nasze siły napotkały silny opór. To prawdopodobnie jeden ze statków z przygotowaną grupą naziemną - zameldował jeden z oficerów. Ah, ci fanatycy idei... Wolą zginąć, niż się poddać. Co prawda Malthus i tak by dorowadził do ich śmierci, ale obserwował raczej ich tok myślenia niż jego jakość. - Wyślijcie oddziały z miotaczami ognia, to powinno pomóc. Ogień ma wysokie działanie demoralizujące. Oficer skinął głową i jął dalej przekazywać rozkazy. Pozorna bezduszność dowódcy wprawiała podwładnych w podziw, ale i lekki strach. - Pani porucznik, muszę panią o coś prosić. Niech pani przejrzy kolejne raporty i przygotuje raport zbiorczy ujmujący najważniejsze dane. Poproszę jeszcze oddzielny raport z przeszukania tych okrętów transportowych, które mam nadzieję zacznie się wkrótce. Ja muszę lecieć na planetę i załatwić tam parę spraw. Za dwie godziny moja gwardia i jeńcy mają być gotowi do podróży na planetę. Zgłoście to garnizonowi. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania